dancingwiththestarsfandomcom-20200216-history
Rick Perry
| died = | hometown = Paint Creek, Texas | knownfor = Politician | season = Dancing with the Stars 23 | partner = Emma Slater | place = 12 | highestscore = 23 (Paso Doble) | lowestscore = 20 (Cha-Cha-Cha) | averagescore = 21.7 }} James Richard "Rick" Perry is a celebrity from Season 23 of Dancing with the Stars. Biography Retrieved from abc.com Rick Perry is a veteran of the United States Air Force, a former farmer, and the former governor of Texas. He has devoted his adult life to creating prosperity and opportunity for families. As the 47th and longest-serving governor of the Lone Star State, he championed conservative principles that helped Texas become America's economic engine. Perry grew up the son of tenant farmers in the tiny West Texas town of Paint Creek. The younger of Ray and Amelia Perry's two children, he was active in Scouting and earned distinction as an Eagle Scout. He was one of the first in his family to go to college, earning a degree in Animal Science from Texas A&M University, where he was also a member of the Corps of Cadets and a Yell Leader. Between 1972 and 1977, Perry served in the U.S. Air Force flying C-130 tactical airlift aircraft in Europe and the Middle East. He is a lifetime member of both the NRA and American Legion Post #75. Prior to being elected Lieutenant Governor in 1998, he served two terms as Texas Commissioner of Agriculture and three terms in the Texas House of Representatives. Perry married his childhood sweetheart, Anita, in 1982. They have two children and two granddaughters. Dancing with the Stars 23 He was partnered with Emma Slater. They placed 12th. Scores Trivia Gallery Rick-Emma-Promo23.jpg Rick_and_Emma_S23_1.jpg RickPerry-Promo23.jpg Rick_and_Emma_S23_Week_1_ChaCha_1.jpg Rick_and_Emma_S23_Week_1_ChaCha_2.jpg Rick_and_Emma_S23_Week_1_ChaCha_3.jpg Rick_and_Emma_S23_Week_1_ChaCha_4.jpg Rick_and_Emma_S23_Week_1_ChaCha_5.jpg Rick_and_Emma_S23_Week_1_ChaCha_6.jpg Rick_and_Emma_S23_Week_1_1.jpg Rick_and_Emma_S23_Week_1_2.jpg Ryan Locthe Support S23 Week 2.jpg Rick_and_Emma_S23_Week_2_Quickstep_1.jpg Rick_and_Emma_S23_Week_2_Quickstep_2.jpg Rick_and_Emma_S23_Week_2_Quickstep_3.jpg Rick_and_Emma_S23_Week_2_Quickstep_4.jpg Rick_and_Emma_S23_Week_2_Quickstep_5.jpg Rick_and_Emma_S23_Week_2_1.jpg Rick_S23_Week_2_1.jpg Vanilla Ice and Rick S23 Week 2 Results.jpg Vanilla Ice and Rick S23 Week 2 Results 2.jpg Rick_and_Emma_S23_Week_3_Paso_1.jpg Rick_and_Emma_S23_Week_3_Paso_2.jpg Rick_and_Emma_S23_Week_3_Paso_3.jpg Rick_and_Emma_S23_Week_3_Paso_4.jpg Rick_and_Emma_S23_Week_3_Paso_5.jpg Rick_and_Emma_S23_Week_3_Paso_6.jpg Rick,_Emma,_Vanilla_Ice_and_Witney_S23_Week_3.jpg Rick,_Emma,_Vanilla_Ice_and_Witney_S23_Week_3_1.jpg Rick,_Emma,_Vanilla_Ice_and_Witney_S23_Week_3_2.jpg Rick,_Emma,_Vanilla_Ice_and_Witney_S23_Week_3_3.jpg Rick,_Emma,_Vanilla_Ice_and_Witney_S23_Week_3_4.jpg Rick,_Emma,_Vanilla_Ice_and_Witney_S23_Week_3_5.jpg Rick_and_Emma_S23_Week_3.jpg Rick_and_Emma_S23_Week_3_1.jpg Rick_and_Emma_S23_Week_3_2.jpg Rick_S23_Week_3.jpg Rick_S23_Week_3_1.jpg Rick_and_Emma_S23_Week_3_Result_1.jpg Rick_and_Vanilla_Ice_S23_Week_3_Result_1.jpg Babyface,_Ryan,_Rick,_Amber_and_Maks_S23_Week_3_Result_1.jpg Amber,_Babyface,_Marilu,_Rick,_Ryan_and_Terra_S23_Week_3_Result_1.jpg Babyface,_Allison,_Rick_and_Emma_S23_Week_3_Result_1.jpg Babyface,_Allison,_Rick_and_Emma_S23_Week_3_Result_2.jpg Babyface,_Allison,_Rick_and_Emma_S23_Week_3_Result_3.jpg Babyface,_Allison,_Rick_and_Emma_S23_Week_3_Result_4.jpg Babyface,_Allison,_Rick_and_Emma_S23_Week_3_Result_5.jpg Amber,_Maks,_Rick,_Emma,_Terra_and_Sasha_S23_Week_3_Result_1.jpg Amber,_Maks,_Rick,_Emma,_Terra_and_Sasha_S23_Week_3_Result_2.jpg Rick,_Emma,_Terra_and_Sasha_S23_Week_3_Result_1.jpg Rick,_Emma,_Terra_and_Sasha_S23_Week_3_Result_2.jpg Amber,_Maks,_Rick_and_Emma_S23_Week_3_Result_1.jpg Amber,_Maks,_Rick_and_Emma_S23_Week_3_Result_2.jpg Amber,_Maks,_Rick_and_Emma_S23_Week_3_Result_3.jpg Amber,_Maks,_Rick_and_Emma_S23_Week_3_Result_4.jpg Amber,_Maks,_Rick,_Emma_and_Sasha_S23_Week_3_Result_1.jpg Rick_and_Emma_S23_Week_3_Result_2.jpg Rick_and_Emma_S23_Week_3_Result_3.jpg Rick_and_Emma_S23_Week_3_Result_4.jpg Rick_and_Emma_S23_Week_3_Result_5.jpg Rick_and_Emma_S23_Week_3_Result_6.jpg Alison Laurie Marilu and Rick S23 Week 3 Results 1.png Alison Laurie Marilu and Rick S23 Week 3 Results 2.png Rick_and_Emma_S23_Finale.jpg Rick S23 Week 11 Finale Night 2 1.jpg Rick S23 Week 11 Finale Night 2 2.jpg Rick S23 Week 11 Finale Night 2 3.jpg Vanilla Ice, Witney, Emma and Rick S23 Week 11 Finale Night 2 Ice Ice Baby 7.jpg Vanilla Ice, Witney, Emma and Rick S23 Week 11 Finale Night 2 Ice Ice Baby 8.jpg Vanilla Ice, Witney, Emma and Rick S23 Week 11 Finale Night 2 Ice Ice Baby 9.jpg Vanilla Ice, Witney, Emma and Rick S23 Week 11 Finale Night 2 Ice Ice Baby 10.jpg Vanilla Ice, Witney, Emma and Rick S23 Week 11 Finale Night 2 Ice Ice Baby 11.jpg Vanilla Ice, Witney, Emma and Rick S23 Week 11 Finale Night 2 Ice Ice Baby 12.jpg All Couples S23 Week 11 Finale Night 2 1.jpg All Couples S23 Week 11 Finale Night 2 2.jpg Category:Males Category:Politicians Category:Contestants Category:Season 23 contestants